Forum:Old Weekly Sets
I'm trying to complete all the old weekly sets (inspired by RyanAlan: grats!) and I've been hoarding the higher level frogs along the way. Is anyone else working on older sets? If so, please request any of my frogs! I don't have any full sets to offer, just some of the higher level frogs. Some of my partial sets: Kaleidoscope, Memorial Day, Pizza Party, Cinco de Mayo, Tribal Council, Easter Eggs, Ice Cream Sundae, Snakes!, Pandemonium, Soda Pops, Raisins, Pure Gold, Superheroes, Laser Beams, Yuletide Greetings, Deep Freeze, Ringtones, Pumpkin Pies and Foliage, Galaxies, Pickling Grapes, Skeleton Crew, String of Pearls, Neon Trivium, Melons and Seeds, Mud Skippers, Onions, Mood Frogs, Supernovae, Bandaged Up, and I'm still collecting older sets. As a side note, I wouldn't recommend trying to complete old weekly sets until you're level 16. I'll be checking back here periodically! ~coriaye _______________________________________________________________________________________________ I am also working on the old weekly sets. I have completed Kaleidoscope, Easter Eggs, and Pumpkin Pies & Foliage, if you needed me to clone any for you so you can complete your sets. I would love any full sets you mentioned above, as I haven't started any of those yet. Happy Frogging! :) ~doctorgonzo8088 -- 7/4/12 Count me in! :D However I'm slowly working my way to the older sets territory, with the occasional New Weekly sets mixed in as weeks goes by. I am trying to see how fast i can complete them before end of Aug since that's when my schedule will get a bit hectic. I have all the Sets completed from Beach Time to Planet Earth. I'm more worried I won't have space for the stamps and potions from completing all those sets xD! So if anyone need me to copy any frogs just lemme know. I have all breeds and all color/patterns unlocked. Not fully dexed yet but unlocked for all. Just doing the weekly sets and the occasional glass version of all breeds when i get bored with sets. Go go pooocket frooogg! =D - yuki0176 7/19/2012 Yuki0176- I am also slowly working my way through the level 15 and under sets. Have you got the Father Day Set? I would greatly appreciate it. -BlueWater27 BlueWater27- Father's Day 2012 set? if so then yes I do. Lemme just copy them from catalog n send ya after taming. I'm currently on Tribal Council set atm. Father's day set sent. ---- Yuki- yes, I did mean the father's day 2012 Set, and thank you. I have completed Tribal Council and I think I kept a few frogs from it, so when I get home I'll see what I can send you. Right now I'm editing on my mobile phone XD. Later: Also, if you complete the Kiwi Slices set, can you send them to me after you redeem them? I will send them back if you want so you can sell them. I do still have the Black Ceres Pingo and Trivium from Tribal Council. I will breed one more of each and send them to you. -BW27 Yuki, I'm sending you one half of the monarch butterfrogs set! I think Doctorgonzo8088 is also working on sets near yours, so yall should trade? <3 Coriaye 8/8/12 ---- @ Coriaye: do you still have Cinco de Mayo frogs? I can give you Memorial Day or Hotdog frogs in return. -BlueWater27 8/8 Looks like CandieJunkie hooked you up. :D ~coriaye lol, yea. Now I'm trying to frantically clear out my mailbox without time switching and use of stamps. It seems like Plus+ always hands me the gifts with longer wait times before' '''''the ones with shorter wait times, so I end up being pushed for time haha. Do you need any frogs?-BW27 all you eager froggers makes me look bad xD! been slacking in my weekly sets lol just got side tracked with other things x.x ty for the froggies and just lemme know if i can help out in any way with any sets. As for Doctorgonzo8088 I don't know where he is sets wise atm, but I would gladly send anything anyone needs long as you guys post it =D -- yuki0176 8/8/2012 :yuki- do you have any Cinco de Mayo frogs? I'm working on that set. What set are you working on? Let me know if I can help in any way. I have frogs left over from Yellowjackets and Memorial Day. btw, thanks for all of the frogs you've sent me! :) -BlueWater27 8/8/2012